1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal color display panel and more particularly to a liquid crystal color display panel having a color filter which can be in self alignment with picture elements utilizing color photographic technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high density liquid crystal display panel has reached a practical stage and has been applied to a portable liquid crystal television panel or the like. The liquid crystal display panel is now in a color-picture stage. Because of an increase in information by color discrimination, it is essential to display pictures in colors, and most picture element displays using a CRT are color displays.
In order to display a liquid crystal panel in colors, basically, a liquid crystal light shutter and a multicolored filter are only required. In the additive color mixture process which is a typical color mixture, a white light irradiation onto a blue, green and red colored filter is controlled by a liquid crystal light shutter. The high density liquid crystal light shutter is available in the multiplex passive type and the active type using polysilicon thin film transistors. A color display is possible in the additive color mixture by a color filter sheet formed by aligning blue, green, and red filter elements with the picture elements by 1/3 thereof respectively. The color filter used in the liquid crystal color display panel requires easy fabrication of a minute filter of good color purity and easy alignment of the filter with a minute liquid crystal shutter, and such.
Conventionally, in the fabrication of a color filter, printing or dyeing in one color has been repeated at least three times. However, the former is difficult to fabricate a minute filter, and the latter is not easy to select dyeing portions of the filter. It is also essential to align the filter with the liquid crystal light shutter. This alignment requires a precision operation and jig for it. Thus, the conventional fabrication involves a risk in mass production.